


Beautiful Imperfections

by MiloTheBuzzybee



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, There is no sex, Wings, also because i feel like its better without it, cause i cant write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloTheBuzzybee/pseuds/MiloTheBuzzybee
Summary: Milo gets curious about lucifers hands and it all just spirals from there really, who knew they would end up half naked on his bed anyways
Relationships: Lucifer/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful Imperfections

Milo was sitting in lucifers study working on a paper for a while now unable to focus for the life of them. their thoughts wandering off from them and then they stumbled upon something they hadn’t thought of before,

"Lucifer, can I see your hands?" they ask before they can stop themself and think of how strange of a request that is. Lucifer looks up from his paper work at them, puzzled but not annoyed yet,

"Milo, why do you wish to see my hands?" lucifer asks in a tone curiosity over taking the majority. Milo looks down and fidgets with their hands,

"I just.. can’t remember if I’ve ever seen them outside of your gloves before.." they said quietly to him and looking up to see him looking at them strangely before reaching over with one hand and taking off a glove and handing his hand to them to look at across the desk. they take his hand and examine it, turning it over and sliding their fingers over the soft surface.

it wasn’t long before Milo grabbed the other hand and ungloved that one to and slide their fingers over him palms and he was silent through this whole experience.

"here, I would like to look at yours now too" he said quietly and moved to the other side of the desk to make it easier, he took their hands and began looking them over finding a small scar for a dog bite from when they were younger and freckles on the insides of the fingers, it was relaxing and they both felt content in each other’s presence before the door opened up behind them to revealed Satan standing there

"Lucifer, mammon went out and bought something again," he said to us not commenting on the closeness, sighing and letting go of Milos hands he got up and followed Satan out of the door. they also got up and gathered their paperwork from school even more unable to focus then before, it was a good distraction however because, it’s all they could think about for the next few days

"Milo?" They bolted up right from their seat at the kitchen table

"ahhh, yes?" they respond trying to play off the fact they were spooked by someone calling their name.

"I just asked if you wanted orange juice" Mammon said and gestured to the empty glass on the table by their plate full of toast and eggs

"yes, thank you” they sat back down at the table and glanced over to Lucifers direction finding him to have a strange look on his face. they all finished their breakfast in silence before head to school for the day, revealing only more of the same issues of not being able to pay attention for the life of them. When they sunk in to their chair for dinner someone asked something.

"what’s been going on with you dear?" Asmo asks them as they all start eating.

"What do you mean Asmo?" they ask with a bite of food in their mouth hoping to avoid the topic all together. they sink in their chair a little more hoping to disappear.

"You've just been a bit spacy for the past few days is all," he says and eats another bite, they sigh and continue eating.

"I’ve just been having trouble concentrating, that’s all" they finish their meal and stand up to wash the plate, they all look at them as they leave the kitchen before mammon calls out

"okay! just try and feel better human!”

they climb the stairs and go into their room, feeling more conflicted than ever. all they could think about was his hands, and how they wanted him to just hug them. it’s been driving them insane honestly. they don’t want to deal with these feelings at all and it’s so frustrating, finally after an hour and a half of just sitting on their bed they stand up and walk out of their room, determined to just deal with this, one way or another.

"Lucifer, I want to talk to you," they call into his study before opening the door to find it empty.

"Looking for me?" They heard someone say behind them making them jump out of their skin

placing a hand on their chest and turning to face him they squeak once again to find him much closer than anticipated.

"yes, as a matter of fact I am" they say and hope they look calm, they doubt it but they can try. lucifer motions to follow him and they start down the hallway

"I’m done for the night, lets head to my room to chat," He told them as they continue down the hall stopping at a door that they had never seen inside before. opening it up with a key and stepping in they follow suit.

"so, what would you like to discuss then?" he asks glancing over at them before pouring himself a drink of probably expensive whiskey, they faulter and lose all train of thought when they so much as even look at him,

but this, this is a whole new level of hard to focus, he looked amazing in the glow of his fireplace with a drink in his hand.

they decide to just spit it out

"I’ve only been able to think about you for the past few days" they quickly say and motioning with their hands and want to just cover their face to not have to look at him in this moment,

"hmm, really?" Lucifer walks over to them and takes a sip from his drink, and they look at up at him and gives a brief nod and he talks them by the arm and leads them to his bed to sit down

"I will admit I didn’t expect you to be this bold, but if you want to do this." he says and puts down drink to go to unbutton his shirt

"ahh no, don’t do that!" they leap up and stop his hands, he looks up surprised, they flush bright red and let go of his hands and takes a step back

" I don’t want this to just be sex Lucifer I’ve been wanting to look at all your little things and have you hold me and all that cheesy shit" they stumble over their word but grow more confident as they keep talking

“I care about you Lucifer and I can’t keep my mind off of you, you don’t have to like me back but I want you to know.” Lucifer sighs and finishes unbuttoning his shirt and grabs their hand, placing it on his back.

  
“feel that?” he asks and they feel and see what he is talking about, scars along his back the same on each side, where his wings had been, before.

“will you accept that part of me? The part that has scars from previous wings?” he asks softly, they want to yell of course but instead their hands go to their shirt swiftly taking it off and making him turn around, they grab his hands and place them on their shoulders.

“I’ve got freckles on my shoulders I’ve got giant veins in my wrists I’ve got a birth mark on my chest,” they go on and marking their points by moving his hands and, showing him what they mean

“can you accept my imperfections too?” they finally ask looking up at him, he looks at their skin and then to their eyes before going to his pants and belt taking them off too, and sitting on the bed showing the scars he got from the celestial war.

They look at him and his scars then take off their pajama pants, they sit on the bed and grab his hands, showing him their insecurities. all the stretch marks the bumps and blemishes and everything that they could. and neither of them were judging the other. Only grateful that’s its being shown to them

“accept my everything and ill accept your everything lucifer.” They finally say as each of them are half naked on his bed but sex is further then either of them to imagine.

“ill accept you, because your... You! milo, I’ve never felt less shame being proud” he says with the fondest look in his eyes holding them close as they talk for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i want more fanfics about lucifers wings or lack there of (he used to have more before everything happened which is why i told about the scars) but its such and intresting topic so im taking it upon myself to write more just to write about his wings, because as we know. im a simp for him ;-;
> 
> also side note this charecter is like litterally just me so all the things like the scar on the hand and birthmark and stuff is real lol


End file.
